Grayson James
Backstory Every story has a beginning and an ending. Not every ending is a happy one, and not every beginning is a bad one. Each one is unique and tells a different tale. Stories have ups and downs, and some begin on a high note, and end in tragedy, or vice versa. And on and on goes the interchangeable workings of a story. But we're here for one particular story. That of Grayson James. It begins in an odd place. District 9. Begin Flashback "You're sure you can't stay with me? The baby is due to arrive any day now." Mrs. Thompson questioned her husband, as he left for work. "We need the money Julie. We have 7 children and another due any moment. And now that Pet..." Mr. Thompson began to reason with his wife before she cut him off. "Yes! I know Peter is gone! And we won't ever see him again. I'm aware. I was watching along with you as our son died in that damned arena. Just go." Mrs. Thompson sadly shut the door in her husbands face, her flash of anger gone. The rest of the day, Julie Thompson went about her business, doing laundry and waiting for her children to get home from school, before their shifts in the grain fields. It was a crisp, early October evening. The Hunger Games had ended just recently in September. Peter Thompson died a terrible death, changing his family forever. His parents had become bitter and short, his siblings afraid. And now his mother was due to have another child. She had no clue that day was today. Shortly after her oldest child, Levi, got home from school, she went into labor. "Peter! Fetch the neighbor!" Julie called out for her son, mixing up his name with Levi's. Knowing it was urgent, Levi let it go and fetched their neighbor, an old retired doctor, who wasn't really a neighbor as he lived a quarter mile away. The baby was delivered fine, and both Julie and her new son Grayson were healthy. End Flashback Grayson's safe delivery was a spark of joy in the Thompson Family, something that the family had not experienced since Peter died. However, like all sparks, that newfound joy soon dissipated. Grayson, even at his young age, became accustomed to his parent's anger and fighting. In fact, the people in his family that protected little Grayson the most were his siblings, but on one particular evening, the little toddler experienced the fighting for the first time with his own eyes. Begin Flashback It had been another hard day at work for Mr. Thompson, like any other day. Except today, his boss had announced another round of wage cuts. Already boiling over with anger, Mr. Thompson returned home only to find his wife waiting outside, her arms folded. "We have absolutely no food left in the pantry. You didn't bring home any groceries!? And let me guess - you got cut pay?" "Why are you saying it so accusingly? It's not my fault I'm trying to support a family with an ungrateful wife!" Mr. Thompson retorted His wife gasped. "Well, the least you could do is try to work something out at work instead of being a jackass -" Mrs. Thompson was cut off by her husband grabbing her arms, and slamming her against the shed, pinning her against it. "You have the audacity to call me a jackass? You've never worked a day in your life!" Mr. Thompson yelled at his wife begrudgingly, his face inches from hers. "Are you f**king kidding me? I've raised this family where you've been out doing God knows what." Mrs. Thompson shot back, trying to rip away. Mr. Thompson tightened his grip, again slamming his wife against the shed, causing her to recoil in pain. Mr. Thompson continued as Grayson's eyes grew wide before he started crying. "See, you've scared the baby." Mrs. Thompson angrily retorted before her husband looked her in the eye. "He wouldn't be so damn scared if he wasn't half-starving all the time, you ungrateful, worthless pig. Maybe you should get a job." Mr. Thompson replied before he walked into the house and Mrs. Thompson cursed under her breath before trying to soothe a crying Grayson, but nothing could undo the damage done by what the young toddler had witnessed. End Flashback That scuffle was only one of many. Grayson witnessed many more as a toddler, some worse than that, some minor. Each time the argument would begin the same. A lack of money, or food, or a stressful day of work. And it usually ended the same, with one of them storming off after one had been shoved or hit. But, on a cold January morning, in Grayson's 5th year, one of the fights spiraled out of control. Begin Flashback "Your excuses are all the same, you damned fool! I know you're hiding money from me!" Mrs. Thompson angrily accused her husband. "You blind pig, what would you know about money, you haven't earned a single cent in your worthless life!" Mr. Thompson shot back. "I've raised 9 kids on my own, while you f**ked around, lying to me!" Mrs. Thompson spat as she argued with her husband. "F**ked around? I've done more for this God forsaken family than you ever will!" An angry Mr. Thompson reached out for his wife, preparing to throw her against the wall. She anticipated it, dodging her husband's hand, reaching into a kitchen drawer. Pulling a pistol from the drawer, she aimed at her husband. "Where did you get that, you wretch?!" Mr. Thompson questioned his wife. "You let me worry about that, you animal. I'm tired of you beating on me. It's time I free this family from your pathetic ass." Mrs. Thompson's words contained fire. Their eldest son, Levi, stepped in, the other siblings already having cleared the home, save for Grayson who was hiding in the pantry, watching the violence unfold. Levi knew it was out of hand and attempted to stop them. He stepped in between them, only as Mrs. Thompson fired the shot, killing her son. "You b**ch! See what you've done!" Shocked, Mrs. Thompson fell to the floor, at her son's side. Sad, yet still angry, she looked up at her husband. "This is your fault..." End Flashback After experiencing his oldest sibling being murdered by a burst of anger, Grayson found the same fear all his siblings before him had. However, that late summer day passed. Two year later Grayson was about to start his very first day of school. As a seven year old who had already experienced traumatic events, Grayson had mixed feelings about attending school. He learned quickly that he in fact liked school. Begin Flashback Grayson nervously grabbed onto his sister's hand as the two of them walked to school. It was the first time Grayson would ever interact with children other than his own siblings. "You'll be fine Gray." His older sister Melody, the second youngest, calmingly assured the frightened little boy that this was one place the effect of his parent's abuse, anger, and fighting couldn't hurt him. "Just meet me out here at the end of the day, alright?" The two children, being the youngest, attended a different school than the rest of their siblings. This difference in age had formed a close bond between the two. Grayson nodded as the bell rang, and he lined up with all of the other children starting elementary school that day. His teacher, a sweet lady with a soft heart for kids, ushered them into her classroom where she introduced herself. "My name is Miss Finnian, and I will be your teacher for this year. Remember children, no matter what goes on outside that door," she paused, pointing at the door, "You're always safe here." Miss Finnian kept talking, but Grayson didn't bother to listen to the rest of her speech. What struck a chord in Grayson is that this classroom filled with nineteen other bright eyed children and a teacher with a heart of gold, was the one place where he felt safe without the company of his siblings. Throughout the rest of the day, Grayson kept to himself, taking in the feeling of safety, appreciating it. A few of the children tried to get him to join in their activities, with no luck. Grayson wished to be alone, and to take in the feeling of safety in solitude. At the end of the day when all of the school was dismissed, Grayson went looking for his sister. When he found her, Grayson give his sister a big hug. "Gray, you seem so happy! Do you to tell me how you day went?" Melody inquired as her little brother nodded. As the two youngest Thompson siblings walked home hand in hand, Grayson started excitedly talking about what Miss Finnian had said about being safe. For the first time in forever, Grayson finally found a place that he could feel safe and feel loved. And that to him was a home. More so than his angry parents and run down house could ever provide. End Flashback But as the saying goes; all good things must come to an end. Grayson was quickly reminded that even though school was safe, it wasn't permanent. At home, we was only further reminded of his parents cruelty. Their youngest was now in school and had begun work in the fields as well. Mrs. Thompson was now home alone most of the day and found a fancy for drinking her time away. This only further angered Mr. Thompson, as his hard earned money, what little he earned, was being used on alcohol. Their children were starving, Mrs. Thompson was now a drunk, and Mr. Thompson was now abusive as ever, often taking his anger out on his kids, not just his wife. Grayson was hardly ever smacked or hit, due to the protective nature of his siblings. They often got in trouble protecting him. A year and a few months after his first day of school, one of them chose to protect him, not knowing what was coming. It was a chilly winter day, and a fire was going in the Thompson home. Begin Flashback "Grayson, how many times do I have to tell you dammit?! Stay out of the pantry!" Mrs. Thompson scolded the hungry child. "Sorry mama, I'm just hungry. I've barely eaten in days." The young child tried to reason with his mother. "Be happy with what you have, you ungrateful devil." His mother spat at him, smacking his cheek. Then, Garrett, the fourth oldest (second oldest living), intervened, pulling Grayson away. "Mom, don't beat on him because you're drunk and angry, he didn't ask to be born into this family!" Garrett quickly defended the youngest Thompson. "This family? You undeserving pig of a son! Don't tell me what he did and didn't ask for. You think I wanted this life!?" Mrs. Thompson was now screaming. She angrily shoved Garrett away from Grayson, reaching out for the young eight year old. Garrett rebounded and pushed his drunk mother away. She fell on her butt, landing next to the fire. "I'll teach you to lay a finger on me you little f**k!" She exclaimed, reaching for the fire poker. Grayson, fearful, ran outside, calling for his siblings. It was already too late. The little boy heard his brother scream. Grayson watched his mother walk outside after him, unbalanced and drunk. Grayson ran and hid, hiding in their shed until the moon rose. Only then did Grayson come out of hiding. As he exited the shed, he watched as his father angrily shoved his mother out the door. "You've killed two of my sons in anger, get out and don't come back you wretch!" Mr. Thompson was angry and fueled with hate. Grayson watched as his mother walked away from the sad home, crying and cursing just about everything. That was the last time Grayson saw her. However, it didn't improve his father's attitude nor his standard of living. He still came home angry and often beat his children for random reasons. The family still had barely anything to eat. End Flashback With Mrs. Thompson living out the rest of her days on the other side of the District, in a different town, everyone thought that perhaps there could finally be solace in the Thompson household. However, no one had seen the true anger of Mr. Thompson, except behind closed doors where he would senselessly beat his children for no reason. However, at the age of 10, Grayson finally came unraveled. Start Flashback Despite it being summer, Grayson shivered as he walked from the fields to his house. Grayson could feel the dreaded heat of anger radiating from the house. Partially scared, but partially used to this feeling, Grayson walked into the house and gasped at the scene displayed in front of him. There was broken glass scattered throughout the kitchen along with shards of wood and dulled knives, and Grayson found his father in a rampage, destroying the kitchen. "Papa, what are you doing?" Grayson inquired, his eyes wide in fear. "Getting rid of all of the evil in this house." He muttered, hacking away at the dining table. "But papa, what about our family, and mama too?" Grayson asked, tears starting to form in his eyes. At the mention of Julie Thompson, Mr. Thompson got up and pinned Grayson to the nearby wall like a wolf springing on its prey. "Your supposed "mama" was a f**king witch. All she did was drink, beat and kill her kids. I had to work for money that went down the drain, and for the food taken from your mouths." Mr. Thompson pinned his son tighter against the wall. "And we're still in the red, all because I have 6 kids who are no help and an awful job that is useless as my kids." These words burned like hot coals against Grayson's skin. "But Papa... I'm not useless..." Mr. Thompson growled. "You're just as worthless as the rest of my goddamn children Grayson. What benefit do I have from you? Nothing. I'd be better of with you dead." Grayson started to cry as the punches started coming in every which direction. No ten year old's father would ever dare to curse in front of their child, or call their child useless. After a few punches, Mr. Thompson broke Grayson's wrist, causing the child to collapse in pain. Mr. Thompson quickly went back to destroying the house. It was only by the grace of his oldest sister Bailey that Grayson was still alive. She took her brother to hospital, and in time he made a full recovery. But this incident had Grayson's mind reeling. He was furious at his father, and his mother, how the tension between them erupted their whole family into a life of chaos. After this incident, Grayson snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. End Flashback A year passed and Grayson finally figured out what he had to do. On a cool October day, just weeks after his birthday, Grayson formulated a plan. Begin Flashback Gathering his few possesions up, Grayson moved quietly through the house. He left a note to Bailey explaining why he was running away and left her every penny he had ever saved, hoping the measly amount of money could help Bailey support Grayson's remaining siblings. He moved quietly to the door, only to be stopped by a sweet voice. "Grayson? Where are you going?" Melody questioned, her voice quiet and sleepy. "I just have to go Melody. Go back to bed." Grayson held back tears as he spoke to his sister, and best friend. "Are you coming back? I mean, you can't just leave Grayson. I... I..." A tear silently rolled down Melody's cheek. She knew she had to let him go. Grayson silently turned away from the door and hugged Melody. They hugged for several minutes, both of them quietly crying, tears rolling down their faces swiftly. Grayson gave Melody one last kiss on her forehead, and said one final thing. "Thank you for everything. I'd be dead if it weren't for you. I'll never forget my first day of school. Just me and you. I'll miss you Mel, but I gotta go." And with that, Grayson went through the door, disappearing into the cool autumn night. Grayson wiped tears away as he headed for the border of District 9. He had scoped out his escape spot one day during a shift in the grain fields. Part of the fence was not electrified to due a short in the wires and he could safely hop over, as long as he avoided the barbed wire. Making it to the fence fairly quick, Grayson crossed over with ease. Now in what they called the "buffer zone" Grayson was unsure of his next move. He had an old map that he had tore from a history book one day at school. He hated doing at as school had always been a safe haven for him and he hated destroying anything from there, but he needed it. He approximated his location and set out for District 3. He hiked through a lot of forest, some hills, and across a swap, until he finally found a road after a day of travel. He followed it for a bit, hiding in the brush a few times as trucks passed. He managed to stay hidden and eventually came to a fence. It was larger than the one he had crossed in 9 and obviously electrified. Grayson now wasn't sure what to do. Even though he was resourceful for an 11 year old boy, he couldn't pass the border fence without being caught. And then he heard the whistle of a train. Following the noise he eventually came upon some tracks and waited as the sound approached. A train eventually came whizzing by. Lucky for Grayson it was an old supply train and not a bullet train. It was chugging by as Grayson hid. He waited for an open car for what seemed like ages until finally he saw one coming. Heart pounding, Grayson began to run, waiting for the car to be parallel to him. As it came up beside him Grayson leaped, barely making it into the car. It carried panels of metal and several fan blades. Upon seeing that Grayson came to a realization. These were supplies to make hovercraft. He was headed into District 6. Grayson, although a tiny bit disappointed, was still happy to be away from his monster of a father and broken, sad family. Grayson hid, hoping for the best. He waited for about an hour and then finally felt the train coming to a stop. Grayson saw light peak in the car and realized he was indoors. Or at least partially indoors. He waited a few minutes after the train had stopped, making sure no one was near. After making sure it was safe, Grayson peaked his head out of the train car. He then saw the giant factory dock the train was sitting in. It was outside, but covered and several cranes, workers, and forklifts were unloading the first cars. Grayson took the opportunity to escape, safely inside District 6. End Flashback After Grayson arrived in District 6, he was soon adopted by a loving family known as the James family, who loved him more than anyone else on earth. In fact, the first time Grayson encountered his adoptive mother was the first time anyone had shown him any sort of kindness, aside from his protective siblings. Start Flashback One cold December evening, Grayson was wandering through the streets of District 6. Snow covered the sidewalk like a thin layer of white paper. The only audible sound that could be heard in Grayson's ears was the sound of his stomach. He hadn't eaten in almost a week, and was desperate to find anything to eat. Scanning the streets, Grayson found a rather nice dumpster with a few bags in sight. Desperate to eat anything, Grayson hopped inside the dumpster and tore open one of the bags to find stale bread. Just as the little boy started to eat, a voice rang nearby as he saw a pair of warm green eyes look right at him from the outside of the dumpster. "Can I help you?" Grayson froze in shock. For the first eleven years in his life, no one dared to lend a helping hand. Thinking that this was a nightmare of sorts, Grayson moved to the wall of the dumpster and started to whimper in fear of being hurt. However, the person clicked on a flashlight and went climbed inside the dumpster, facing a petrified Grayson. The person with the green eyes was a lady with dark blonde hair tied back in a bun who wore a kind smile. "Don't be scared, I'm here to help you. No child should have to spend any time in the dumpster. How about I take you in to my home and let you clean up?" Grayson wasn't sure how to respond to this woman's kindness, but he reluctantly followed the woman back to her home. And Grayson never regretted that decision for one second. The woman introduced Grayson to her husband and their adoptive child, Melinda, with whom Grayson formed a close bond with. Melinda reminded him of his older sister Melody, as they shared the same image of warm in their eyes, and same kindness, one of the few memories Grayson cherished from his past. Once the James family let him stay in their home for a few nights, Grayson was living in luxury compared to the life he had in District 9. Grayson questioned whether he would ever find a family that would love him, but his doubts were answered once the James family took him in. On Christmas Day, an excited Grayson ran down the stairs to find Mrs. James waiting for him. "Grayson, I have some news for you." Mrs. James smiled warmly at the little boy. "We've decided to adopt you as part of our family." At this news, Grayson was so excited that he leapt into Mrs. James' arms, truly happy for the first time in his life now that he was safe and cared for until the end of time. End Flashback "Now Grayson, go ahead and wait with the other boys your age, alright?" Mrs. James kissed the top of her adoptive son's head as Grayson went to stand with the other thirteen year old boys. He kept smoothing down his button down shirt out of nervousness. The escort finished with all of the pre-reaping proceedings as the names were chosen. If Entered Without Melinda The escort called out the female name, someone Grayson didn't know. The escort then made her way over to the "Boys" bowl. As the escort fished their hand in the bowl, took a deep breath and walked back to the microphone. "Grayson James." Grayson's eyes started swimming with a few tears as he walked up to the stage. After all of the work he'd put in to escape the Thompson hellhole, it would mean nothing if he died in the games. In the three minute interval between the reaping and the train ride, his adoptive family embraced him, telling him how they'll be cheering and sponsoring him throughout the games. The support from his adoptive family, and his siblings in the past allowed him to stay strong. As the escort motioned for Grayson, the boy left behind his adoptive family and headed onto a train bound for wherever his fate would take him. If Entered with Melinda "Melinda James!" The escort called out, Melinda looking shaken that she was chosen for the games. Grayson felt weak in the knees as Melinda walked up to the stage, a film of glittery tears forming over her usually warm brown eyes. At this point, Grayson only had one option left. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Grayson ran up to the stage and embraced his adoptive sister, trying to calm her down. In the interval between the reaping and the train ride, the James family told their adoptive children how they'll support them as the Games run through their course. As the James siblings stepped on the train, they each made their silent vows to protect each other in the arena, and not trusting anyone but each other. They tried trusting others in their past, but instead it turned against them. Characteristics Description Grayson stands at 5'6, an average height for someone his age. He's thin, not entirely fit, but still healthy. When you can get him to smile, he has a white, charming smile. His blonde hair is usually styled cleanly. His face usually has a naturally concerned look on his face, especially noticeable in his often scrunched eye brows and forehead. His pale blue eyes, while bright, are often under appreciated due to the constant look of concern on Grayson's face. Grayson still has some of the childish looks to him, but these are constantly clashing with his puberty as he starts to mature. Personality The best way to describe Grayson is that he's a white angel with visible wounds. He seems innocent, like any thirteen year old boy starting the adventure of puberty. But through this façade, Grayson is like a shattered glass - he's seen so much damage that it's broken the boy. He's been scared out of his mind and even further, but he certainly doesn't show it but only through his visible facial expressions. On the inside, Grayson is constantly analazying every thing around him, in detail. Grayson is pretty reserved and doesn't do a lot of talking. If you can get him to open up, he will pour his heart out and tell you the details of his awful early childhood. Grayson isn't the social type and will often let his sister do the talking for him, as she is one of the select few who understand him. Fears Grayson's main fear is that he'll find a situation that'll scare him more then he's already been scared. He also fears losing his adoptive sister, since he loves her very much. Grayson fears being found by his real parents due to their constant abuse. Strengths Grayson, while struggling with his strength and running abilities, he excels in being stealthy and analyzation. Grayson is a survivor, due to his rough childhood. It's also very simple for Grayson to gain the trust '''of those around him. Grayson is also '''very intelligent '''and seems to have '''advanced senses such as smell, hearing, and sight. Lastly, from his time as a young child in the District 9 grain fields, Grayson has a decent knowledge of plants and insects, such as what is edible and what isn't. Weaknesses Since Grayson isn't the most physically fit person in Panem, he has little muscle and possesses little physical strength, and a very low running speed. Grayson also has a lack of weapon knowledge. Games Information Reaped or Volunteered With Melinda: Volunteered Without Melinda: Reaped Best Placing Favorite Games Trivia *Biological Siblings (From Oldest to Youngest; The Thompson Family): Peter †, Levi †, Bailey, Garrett †, Emma, Jake and Jack (twins), Melody *Adopted Siblings (The James Family): Melinda *Grayson's backstory is 4044 words long, making him Emilia's longest tribute, and Tyler's second longest. *Grayson was originally'' very ''different, and had a sister named Deklyn whom he did not get along with. *Grayson is the first collaboration tribute to recieve Featured Tribute of The Week! (Week of 1/3/16-1/10/16) Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:12 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:TWD's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:TheAmericanDream Category:Characters